1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an assembly structured to inflate and continuously monitor pressure within a retaining cuff associated with an endotracheal tube and/or tracheostomy tube including a casing having a pump assembly operative to inflate the retaining cuff. An indicator assembly is readily observable and variably positioned on the casing in response to the existing pressure of the cuff. An interconnecting junction secures the casing to an inflating lumen communicating with the cuff and in at least one embodiment is structured to permit disconnection of the casing from the lumen but prevent reconnection therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of endotracheal tubes is well known in the medical profession. In practice, the tube is inserted through the mouth of the patient into the trachea and is structured, when properly positioned, to facilitate ventilation from a ventilator or the like.
As conventionally used, the endotracheal tube and/or tracheostomy tube includes a coupling structure at the proximal or outer end thereof which connects the lumen of the endotracheal and/or tracheostomy tube to the source of ventilation. The endotracheal and/or tracheostomy tube commonly includes an inflatable, pressure or retaining cuff which is generally disposed in surrounding relation to the distal end of the tube. In use, the cuff is inflated and thereby serves to secure or stabilize the position of the tube as it expands radially outward into confronting relation to the walls of the trachea. As a result, the inflated cuff serves to stabilize the position of the endotracheal tube and also establishes a seal within the trachea. As conventionally structured, a conduit is associated with the tube and includes an interior, inflating lumen used to inflate the cuff when the endotracheal tube is properly positioned within the trachea. Dependent on the structure and use of the endotracheal tube, the inflating line or conduit may be integrally formed on or within the primary wall of the tube itself. As such, the cuff is manually inflated by an appropriate inflation assembly such as, but not limited to, a separate, removable syringe connected in fluid communication with the inflating lumen. Moreover, the cuff is inflated to a pressure which accomplishes the above noted seal with the interior of the trachea, as well as effect the aforementioned stabilization of the endotracheal and/or tracheostomy tube.
The importance of under inflation, over inflation and/or excessive pressurization of the retaining cuff is well recognized, due to the potential of resulting injury and/or trauma to the patient. Accordingly, when the pressure within the cuff is too low, the sealing function thereof cannot be fully achieved resulting in possible leakage of saliva, air, etc. into the trachea. However, an over pressurization of the cuff may result in reduced blood flow to tracheal tissue, tracheal ischemic conditions, and cause ulcers, bleeding and tracheal stenosis or tracheomalacia after removal of the tube, which can lead to the need for tracheal repair surgery or even a tracheal transplant. Accordingly, it is important to maintain the inner pressure of the cuff, depended on its structure and design, within predetermined ranges in order to affect both the above noted fluid seal with the trachea as well as stabilization of the endotracheal tube within the trachea.
Known attempts to overcome problems of the type set forth above have resulted in the provision of various types of pressure gauges or other pressure monitoring devices connected in fluid communication with the inflating lumen and with the pressure or retaining cuff itself. However, many of these known or conventional attempts to accurately monitor cuff pressure have resulted in less than accurate or satisfactory results. Accordingly, while known monitoring devices may be at least minimally effective for their intended function, they have been found to be relatively bulky, cumbersome, costly, and/or less than efficient. Indeed, because of these factors, monitoring devices are often not available at the bed side and ET cuff pressure monitoring is often inadequately addressed, both initially as well as after the patient is intubated. Moreover, even if a one time, initial pressure identification is achieved, such is inadequate because the pressure can change over time, such as when the patient is moved or the endotracheal tube is re-positioned, or when ventilation settings are adjusted. As a result, there is a need in the medical profession for an assembly structured to properly inflate and continuously monitor the pressure within a retaining or pressure cuff of an endotracheal and/or tracheostomy tube. Further, the inflating and monitoring functions of a proposed monitoring assembly should preferably be carried out by a single unit which may be incorporated within the endotracheal tube assembly or alternatively may be connected thereto. As such, the monitoring of the pressure within the retaining cuff should be effectively accomplished by a mere visual observation of the preferred assembly, without requiring repeated attachment and removal of a pressure monitor and/or inflating device. In addition, such a preferred monitoring and inflating assembly should be easily operable, and in certain preferred embodiments may be structured to be used as a single use device, which is not integrated into the endotracheal tube, but readily connectable to an inflation lumen of the tube and subsequently detachable there from, but further wherein reconnection of the monitoring assembly is prevented so that re-use of the device is prevented to avoid cross-contamination of infection from patient to patient.